Change
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: Está dispuesto a no perdonarlo, peor aún, a odiarlo. Un alma no puede caer tan bajo...Tercer Capitulo, perdonen si no esta muiy largo o no es lo que esperaban.
1. Default Chapter

**CHANGE...**

**Capitulo 1: Paciencia.**

Suspiró metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, tenía frío, mucho frío. Mas ahí estaba, en medio de la calle a mitad de la noche y a medio vestir.  Se bufó de su momento.

Se ladeó un poco, mostrando su flaqueza ante el viento helado, las latas en la bolsa de plástico le golpeaban las rodillas y las "orejas" de la bolsa le rasparon las muñecas, aún así, mantuvo las manos dentro de los bolsillos.

Había tenido problemas para comprar aquello, por eso de la mayoría de edad, pero logró obtenerlas sólo por él y por el temor que le infundía.

Llegó a la casa y con cuidado abrió la puerta, sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío brillaron en la oscuridad de la estancia y el chico anunció su llegada.

Un gruñido se escuchó en la penumbra y el ser despeinado se levantó del sillón.

El muchacho tembló un poco, más por temor que por frío. Suspiró dándose ánimo y caminó a donde el otro se encontraba.

Eran tan parecidos y más aun en la oscuridad, que el pensamiento le dio miedo.

-¿Las trajiste idiota? –preguntó el otro con voz cavernosa y su hikari tembló más.

-Si –murmuró asentando las latas en la mesa de centro frente al yami.

-Je –se rió ligeramente –.Sólo hay una cosa mejor que una cerveza bien fría –dijo sonriendo, pegando el metal helado de la cerveza en su mejilla –, y eso es tener cinco para mí sólo.

Ryou miró hacía abajo, tenía sueño y quería retirarse a dormir, además sabía lo rudo que se ponía al tomar.

-Con su permiso –dijo dirigiéndose con respeto al espectro –, me retiro a descansar –agachó la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

-Alto –lo detuvo Bakura y le sonrió con malicia –. Mañana vendrán unos amigos a jugar, más te vale arreglar la casa –el chico sacudió la cabeza en afirmación y estuvo por retirarse –Espera –dijo –. Quédate un momento más.

-Señor –murmuró el pequeño –, tengo que ir a dormir.

-¡Que vengas, con un carajo! –Gritó molesto y el chico temió por su vida –¡Sí es por la maldita escuela, entonces no iras!.

-Pero…

-Silencio –el inocente albino cerró los ojos con miedo y sintió un extremo frío en las mejillas, mientras la mirada divertida de su otra esencia sostenía dos latas heladas de cerveza contra él, sonrojando por la gélida sensación al muchacho – ¿Qué no oíste, sordo inútil? –dijo de manera ofendiente –. Dije que si algo era mejor que una cerveza bien fría, eso eran cinco, y me has traído un six pack –el chico escuchó atento las palabras de su yami sintiendo que se le amorataban los pómulos –. Quiero que tomes esa última cerveza.

El pequeño negó con la cabeza –Yo no bebo –murmuró con timidez y se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero un golpe lo hizo caer.

-¡¿Eres un idiota o qué?! –gritó enfadado y comenzó a patearlo. El chico más débil, se cubría como podía evitando que le pateara el rostro.

-No señor –le suplicó –. Deténgase.

El ente bufó hastiado, cuando se ponía a suplicar, el chico le daba tanta lastima, que terminaba dejándolo en paz.

-Está bien –dijo –. Mira que soy generoso y tú no aceptas lo que te doy, ahora largarte a dormir, antes de que cambie de parecer.

Ryou se levantó del piso como puedo y corrió a su habitación. Su yami comenzó a reírse.

* * *

-¿Han visto a Ryou Bakura?

Todos negaron con la cabeza. El maestro se mostró enojado.

-Pues alguien tendrá que llevarle la tarea, no me explico porque falta tanto a clases.

Yugi se acercó al maestro, ofreciéndose para llevarle aquello al pequeño albino, pero Yami, con mirada severa, lo retuvo.

-Yo iré –dijo y tomó los papeles, un mal presentimiento respecto a él comenzaba a incomodarlo.

El maestro se retiró acomodándose los lentes.

Yami suspiró y sin decir nada, metió las cosas en la mochila y se retiró de la escuela, con las correas de nylon muy apretadas en sus manos.

* * *

Ryou se la había pasado en su cuarto desde la noche anterior, en la que, de puro milagro, había escapado casi ileso de su contraparte, su yami, su maldad, su antepasado...

Suspiró, en realidad no sabía siquiera como llamarlo, ni que era. Sólo sabía que él estaba ahí, para atormentar su existencia.

Escuchó las risas abajo, donde el otro albino jugaba a las cartas consigo mismo, barajeando con astucia y habilidad el mazo en sus manos. Practicando para esa noche, en la que jugaría con uno que otro tipo de mala calaña, ahí, en su casa.

Tenía hambre, como nunca antes. Pero se resistía a bajar, no quería una golpiza por entrometerse en lo que no le importaba, además, el yami, desde el otro lado de la puerta, le había prohibido bajar a la cocina. 

No se quejó, quería dejarlo concentrando para que él tuviera las cartas a su favor, y no perdiera en el juego nada más de valor, como en todas aquellas veces en las que había tomado el lugar para sus juegos de azar y destreza.

Se apretó el estomago, y mordió la almohada. Hambre. Tenía mucha hambre.

Se levantó entonces de la cama, y fue a su escritorio. Su mochila estaba asentada a un lado. Todo en perfecto orden.

Rebuscó en ella, recordaba haber guardado su almuerzo del día anterior. Estaba seguro de ello.

Un jugo de frutas caliente y unas cuantas galletas hechas pedazos aguardaban por él en la bolsa mediana. Sonrió, tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y el otro albino entró con rostro enfadado. Se mordió los labios viendo las manos del pequeño, y un murmuro interrumpió su mirada.

-¿Qué pasa, Señor?.

Bakura se acercó animadamente al escritorio del chico, y como si nada, tomó el jugo y los trozos de galleta.

-El estúpido de Yami está allá abajo –devoró de un bocado las galletas que tenía en las manos, pasándolo todo con el jugo.

A Ryou se le humedecieron los ojos al ver su almuerzo en boca de ese demonio.

-Dígale –dijo –, que para qué me busca.

-Díselo tú –la mirada del yami centelló con disgusto –.Yo no soy tu mandadero, chico idiota –se burló encogiéndose de hombros –, TÚ eres el mío.

La espalda de Ryou se encorvó, y con pasos arrastrados, fue hacía la puerta principal.

Ahí estaba, el chico de cabello tricolor, esperando, jugando con una de las correas de nylon de su mochila, enrollándola en su dedo.

Le sonrió, el albino se veía un poco golpeado, pero sano, y bien.

-Te he traído tu tarea –murmuró bajando la mirada -. El maestro se ha molestado un poco porque no haz ido hoy, el examen estuvo facilísimo.

Ryou lo escuchó con ausencia, sonriendo agobiado, en verdad había estudiado para ese examen días antes, y todo para no presentarlo. Su padre se molestaría con él a su regreso. -. Tus notas han bajado –la voz del muchacho le sacó de su ensimismo, y por un momento, creyó ver un deje extraño en la mirada lilácea del otro chico. Suspiró discretamente, todo eso le estaba causando miedo.

Su interior se retorció entonces y el sonido del vacío en su estomago se escuchó como una graciosa onomatopeya, Yami lo miró ceñudo.- ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó, el albino desvió la mirada asintiendo despacio. Miró por el espacio que el cuerpo del peliblanco dejaba a través de la puerta y su vista se clavo escaleras arriba, el demonio no se veía, pero sabía que estaba en la planta alta. -.GRACIAS –dijo entonces en voz alta -, POR INVITARME A COMER ALGO MIENTRAS TE EXPLICO COMO HACER LA TAREA.

Ryou lo miró con la ceja levantada, y Yami sonrió tomándolo de la mano, e introduciéndose en la casa del lindo chico de cabellos de plata. Le guiñó un ojo y el peliblanco sonrió, entendiendo todo a la perfección. Le dio las gracias en silencio.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí el primer capitulo, me da flojera escribir más y quiero dejarlo un poco interesante, además, bueno, no sé que más poner, a pesar de que el segundo capitulo ya está a la mitad u.¬ tampoco quiero dejarles larga la lectura, así que...aquí tiene este primer chapter.

Quiero dedicar este primer capitulo a mi amiga y editora RuBiAx, que ha sido muy buena conmigo, me regala de su tiempo editando mis fanfics, y además escribe padrisimo. La razón de más peso, a parte de ser una amiga valiosa, es porque está entrando apenas al maravilloso mundo del Yaoi. Así te doy la bienvenida, esperando que este interesante universo del Shonen Ai no te decepcione.

Sin más comentarios, me despido, y les pido por favor reviews, muchas gracias a todos.

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai_

_Misao Malon_

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez _


	2. La gota que derramó el vaso

**_CHANGE…_**

****

****

**Capitulo 2: La gota fuera del vaso...**

****

Su estomago estaba satisfecho, no le dolía mas que por estar lleno y no vacío, como antes. Se alegró. Había comido y se había enterado de que el examen podría presentarlo, si mostraba un justificante, claro estaba. 

El problema ahora, mientras miraba la ventana con expresión taciturna, era el espíritu que jugaba abajo a las cartas con una bandada de rufianes.

Podía escuchar en la sala todo el escándalo, las carcajadas, las groserías, las blasfemias más hirientes hacia todos los dioses del universo habidos desde el principio de los tiempos y más allá.

Se rió ligeramente, al menos, por el griterío, sabía que los demás iban perdiendo. Había valido la pena el no interrumpir a su yami mientras practicaba con la baraja.

Se decidió a no prestar atención un momento y se dedicó a estudiar, no había nada que le llamara la atención en el lugar.

* * *

-Maldito Bakura –rugió un hombre de mala calaña, viendo perdido en ese juego todos los valores que llevaba consigo en ese momento, el albino en sí, estaba acabado con todos. Más gruñeron, pero uno continuó impasible, con la mirada victoriosa por sobre la del albino.

-Hey, tú ¿de que sonríes? –El peliblanco lo miró asombrado, y el otro con un gesto de reto, dobló la apuesta sobre la mesa. Bakura, en sí, enarcó la ceja.

-¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme? –le preguntó el rufián, aunque, su facha de buen chico, no lo hacían ver así.

Bakura lo miró confiado, poniendo todo lo que había ganado en la noche sobre la mesa. El castaño sonrió y sacó de una de las bolsas interiores de su chaqueta, un anillo de oro con una ostentosa piedra transparente de excelente pulido y buen tamaño. 

Todos hicieron sus sillas hacia atrás, sorprendidos, incluso Bakura, quien no dejaba de admirar la piedra en el anillo, eso eran una verdadera fortuna.

-Apuesto la casa –dijo con una sonrisa tan ladina, que casi le retorció el rostro, el chico negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero algo mejor, no arriesgaré este diamante, si no es por algo verdaderamente bueno, una casa así no me serviría para nada.

El espíritu del anillo miró un momento sus cartas, realmente con ellas no podía perder. Pensó rápido, el brillo de la joya lo estaba hechizando.

-Te daré al niño que está arriba, en su alcoba.

El muchacho se sorprendió he hizo su silla para atrás un momento, mas después de ese instante de desconcierto, preguntó algo furioso: -¿Para que quiero yo un niño?

El cruel albino rodó sus ojos hacia arriba –Bueno, no es un niño exactamente, tiene alrededor de 16 o 17 años –recordó de pronto algo y se levantó, yendo hacia la estancia sin despegar los ojos de la mesa, regresó cargando una fotografía cualquiera. Se la arrojó al otro apostador –. Ese es él, no salió bien en la foto, pero te bastará para decidirte.

-Vaya, hasta me traes un catalogo, que halagador –dijo el otro con ironía, sin ver aún el retrato -. Pero no me importa ¿para que quisiera yo un chiquillo?

Bakura se encogió de hombros – Tú sabes, sexo oral y esas cosas.

-No soy homosexual –sentencio con un gruñido el hombre sus ojos verdes centellaron con furia tornándose ligeramente rojos.

-Y no te acuso de serlo, pero a veces es bueno probar algo nuevo, ¿no me dirás que con las prostitutas con las que te acuestas te satisfacen por completo?, acéptalo, sólo otro hombre puede saber donde tocarte exactamente, porque también sabe justamente donde siente placer él mismo.

No, él no estaba convencido de probar algo tan grotesco como eso, jamás le había pasado por la mente y eso significaba que nunca lo haría. Levantó la fotografía con toda la buena intención de arrojársela a la cara a Bakura, pero cuando estuvo en alto, sus ojos de esmeralda se toparon con los tristes avellanos de la imagen.

Bajó el brazo y siguió contemplando, uno que otro ebrio curioso se acercó a ver de qué se trataba.

-E-e-eres…eres tú –balbuceó apenas con la voz quebrada. El peliblanco negó con la cabeza.

-Nos parecemos, pero no es así, fíjate bien.

Era cierto, no eran el mismo, aunque se parecieran, la mirada triste y distanciada del chico de la foto le daba un aire encantador, es más, ni siquiera parecía un chico. No, su figura frágil y delicados rasgos daban a entender que era una muchacha, y la verdad, si no hubiera sido porque le habían dicho que era varón, habría jurado que era la más encantadora muchachita que jamás hubiera visto.

Se lo pensó un momento largo, en el que el ente lo miró con la ceja levantada, disfrutando su desbalanceo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas la apuesta? - El castaño se mordió el labio inferior y asintió despacio -. Sólo una cosa, si ganas, el será tuyo sólo por esta noche, has dicho que no eres homosexual, y como No Gay, no es necesario que te lo quedes, su padre regresará en unos días, y necesito guardar las apariencias, mi estadía en este mundo depende de él.

El muchacho asintió despacio, pocos sabían que el albino era un espíritu milenario o algo por el estilo. A nadie el importaba, ni tampoco le creían, pero dejaban en paz al mitómano mientras les ayudara a robar y compartiera sus noches de juerga. Sabían que para él era sólo un juego, pero para ellos, su habilidad era valiosa.

El peliblanco se sentó de nuevo a la mesa y la tensión en el ambiente se hizo presente, prácticamente el destino de la fortuna apostada y del chiquillo arriba se decidía ahí.

Bakura bajó sus cartas revelando una flor corrida, y cuando estuvo a punto de atraer hacia sí todas las ganancias, el otro, con un ademán lo detuvo, dejando caer sobre la mesa los dos pares de Ases.

Bakura había perdido.

* * *

Se había quedado dormido reposando la cabeza sobre su escritorio, su sueño era placido y tranquilo, todo lo contrario de su vida desde que la sortija había aparecido en su vida. De hecho, soñaba con eso, una vida sin el ente de mirada cruel y rasgos idénticos a los suyos.

La puerta se abrió despacio y una melena castaña se asomó detrás de una blanca.

-Es precioso –murmuró con un dejo extraño en la voz. Bakura gruñó despacio en descontento.

-Como sea –dijo apenas y se acercó al muchacho que dormía, despertándolo de un golpe en la silla, que lo hizo caer bruscamente.

El pequeño miró hacía todos lados, aún con la mirada adormilada, pero se levantó de inmediato al ver al otro albino frente a él, con el rostro más disgustado que el de costumbre, por un momento temió que lo golpeara. Pero este sólo le sonrió de manera agresiva.

-¿Cómo le fue en su juego, Señor?

Bakura iba a contestar, pero una carcajada se escuchó en la penumbra, el pequeño de pelo blanco dio un salto con temor -¿Señor? ¿Oíste eso Bakura, él es el único que te trata con verdadero respeto? Esa ni tú te la creerías.

El demonio gruñó por lo bajo un momento y luego miró de nuevo al chico frente a él –Escucha inútil, ese idiota que se esta atragantando con su baba es Aoi Nakasawa –el muchachito inclinó la cabeza temeroso, brindándole respeto al amigo de su yami –, a partir de este momento hasta que amanezca harás todo lo que te él te diga.

Los ojos del niño centellaron con espanto. Bakura dio por terminada la presentación y salió cerrando la puerta de la alcoba. Había unos cuentos borrachos que tenían que ser sacados a patadas de su casa.

El tipo prendió la luz y escudriñó con cuidado al pequeño. Parecía que sus piernas delgadas temblaban con sólo ver como lo observaba, se divirtió con esto, y siguió examinándolo.

El muchacho en sí era algo alto y delgado, con sus facciones finas y delicadas, unos labios pálidos y carnosos y una piel que podía adivinarse tersa. Bien podría hacerse pasar fácilmente por una chica y nadie se enteraría jamás. Sonrió, el chico en sí era "hermosa", un verdadero andrógino.

Ryou lo miró también, el hombre frente a él no era tan grande como aparentó en la oscuridad, más bien tendría unos dos o tres años más que él. Cargaba un rostro algo cínico y apuesto, con una cabellera castaña un tanto desordenada, un poco larga, sin llegar a los hombros siquiera, con unos ojos profundos de color verde, un cuerpo esbelto y un tanto atlético. Por un momento recordó al arrogante Seto Kaiba.

Y cuando más perdido estaba en ese pensamiento, una mano se apoyó en su mejilla.

-Eres hermosa –murmuró el tipo, paseando los dedos por su rostro. Apartó unos cuantos mechones para descubrir sus ojos –muy hermosa.

Ryou se asustó y se hizo para atrás. El otro notó unos cuantos golpes en el rostro angelical del chico, quien murmuraba entre apenado y aterrado que era varón y no una chica.

-...soy un hombre, no una mujer, ni siquiera parezco una y...

Aoi empezó a reír y Ryou sintió de pronto que el sujeto se parecía a Bakura.

-Eso ya lo sé –dijo como restándole importancia –pero lo que queda de la noche será como si no lo fueras. Se ve que ese bastardo de Bakura se ha atrevido a levantar la mano contra ti, como siempre, no sabe de cuidar bien las cosas buenas –se encogió de hombros un momento y se sentó en la cama.

Ryou lo miró temeroso –Señor Nakasawa yo…

-Calla y ven –murmuró sensual pero el albino hizo todo lo contrario, encogiéndose bien en un rincón -¡Que vengas, te digo! –gritó exasperado y viendo que no se movía el chiquillo del lugar, se decidió por ir él mismo a sacarlo de ahí.

-Me…me lastima… -lloriqueó el muchacho, y el castaño se sintió algo culpable, pero no se detuvo hasta que los dos se encontraban frente a la cama. Y con un empujón muy sube en su hombro, arrodillo al chico en la alfombra. Él se sentó en el colchón.

-Sólo sé obediente y no te lastimaré –le dijo despacio Ryou comenzaba a temblar -. Bakura te golpea ¿cierto? - El muchacho apartó la mirada y el otro supo que sí. Sonrió con tristeza y con delicadeza tomó al chico de la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Su mirada brillo y acercó su rostro al oído del albino – Te golpea, es cierto, pero si no cooperas, te diré de una vez, que te irá peor.

Ryou tembló y el otro depositó un ligero beso en su mejilla, para luego pasear la lengua por sus labios, dejando un tenue camino de saliva por el rostro lloroso del pequeño. Nakasawa lo besó en los labios y el muchacho sintió repulsión, apartando el rostro de él; antes de que pudiera levantarse, una mano tomó su muñeca y otra lo golpeó en el rostro, dos más vinieron de revés y el chiquillo quedó tirado en el suelo.

-Coopera –murmuró –, que yo a veces suelo ser más rudo que Bakura.

Aoi levantó a Ryou del suelo y volvió a besarlo, a diferencia del otro beso, este no fue rechazado, pero tampoco aceptado. No le importó mucho, con eso se conformaba por ahora.

Dejó de besarlo y se sentó en la cama optando una mejor postura. Ryou se mantuvo en el suelo, con la mirada baja. Escuchó el ruido de un cierre bajarse y antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Aoi ya restregaba su flácido pene contra su rostro.

El albino sintió unas ganas incontenibles por vomitar, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo, sólo se hizo para atrás.

-Masturbame –le ordeno moviendo la cadera hacia él, el lánguido miembro se mecía como una soga gruesa. Ryou negó con la cabeza y el castaño estiró su brazo para tomar el del albino, un golpe se asentó en el abdomen blando del chiquillo, pero este se siguió negando. Más golpes descendieron en él, se mantuvo impasible, fue entonces cuando Aoi bajó su brazo y apretó con toda la mano la entrepierna del Hikari, y este no tuvo más remedio de hacer lo que el otro le decía.

Tocó con repulsión el flácido pene y comenzó a masajearlo con los ojos cerrados, sin intención de ver en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo, mientras los ojos verdes del mafioso se cerraban con placer.

-¿Es…es la primera… vez que lo haces? –Preguntó y Ryou se mantuvo callado, eso lo tomaba como un sí -, vamos…, relájate, no es tan malo…da…da…da gracias…de que sólo…sólo me masturbaras ésta noche…no pretendo llegar más allá…que del sexo oral…-la respiración pausada del hombre denotó su placer, aún así, el chico era torpe –ven…déjame enseñarte…

Una mano se asentó sobre la de Ryou y le hizo apretar más fuerte el pulso, sintiendo como el miembro entre sus dedos palpitaba caliente, como si de un corazón se tratase. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando el hombre lo subió a la cama acariciando su entre pierna por sobre sus ropas, aún sin dejarlo soltar su miembro.

La mirada del albino se tornó borrosa y cuando menos se hubo dado cuenta, el cierre de su pantalón ya estaba abajo y su pene, fuera de este y su ropa interior. Tembló un poco sintiendo el aire frío de la noche en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. 

-No…no por favor…-murmuró muy suave, pero el otro no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando cerró las piernas. Con gala de ingenio se las abrió de nuevo sin dejar de sostener la mano sobre la suya acariciando su pene, ni la otra, con la que estaba obligándolo a tocar su propio miembro aprisionando su mano como lo hacía con la otra.

La sangre de pronto dejó de fluir en su cabeza, y sintió su hombría levantarse, se sonrojó sintiéndola palpitar con fuerza mientras la venas comenzaban a formarse.

-Se siente rico ¿cierto? –Le murmuró Aoi, Ryou negó despacio con la cabeza –no mientas…se ve en tu rostro lleno de placer…todo lo contrario…

La erección de ambos comenzó a crecer rápidamente, y el chiquillo sintió descargas infernales recorrerle el cuerpo entero, el castaño lo sintió y soltó las manos del pequeño sentándolo en la orilla de la cama y él, con un rápido salto, se situó abajo, con las piernas dobladas, hincado frente al chico, y, sin dejar de friccionar su mano contra su miembro, introdujo el de Ryou a su boca. 

El albino gritó de dolor al sentir una pequeña mordida en su glande, luego de eso vinieron las succiones, su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse.

Aoi se masturbaba furioso con una mano, nunca en la vida creyó que aquella experiencia homosexual que estaba teniendo fuera tan excitante, sabía que le hubiera parecido asqueroso si hubiera sido con cualquier otro, pero ese pequeño, que ahora apoyaba las palmas en la cama arqueando la espalda, era algo perfecto, su rostro angelical sonrojándose por el placer que le estaba dando, era la sensación más magnifica que en vida pudiera haber experimentado. Un sabor extraño se descargó despacio sobre su lengua, el líquido pre-seminal  comenzaba a salir, y basado por su experiencia sabía que pronto se vendría el pequeño ángel.

Sonrió aun con el pene en su boca, y lejos de sacarlo de ahí, continuó succionando deseoso se probar aquel manjar masculino que le sería entregado.

Ryou se convulsionó de pronto, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica dentro de su cuerpo, sus manos aprisionaron con fuerza las sabanas y envistió con fuerza la boca del hombre, esto como mero instinto o impulso, luego de terminar, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

Aoi no demoró en tragarlo todo, no le había gustado del todo el sabor del semen, pero la sensación de éste expandirse por su boca, era una reacción tan envolvente, que siquiera sintió cuando el pequeño enterró su pene en su garganta.

Cuando el chiquillo terminó de descargarse, él se levantó y lo vio llorar en la cama. Desvió la mirada sintiéndose culpable y su mano dejó de friccionar su miembro por un momento. El pene del pequeño estaba otra vez flácido.

Se sentó en la cama y lo miró con un cariño encantador. Su mano recorrió el rostro del albino y delineó sus labios con el dedo pulgar. Ryou sintió repugnancia al percibir el sabor saldo del sudor en los dedos que acariciaban ahora la comisura de sus labios. Y apartó el rostro, el otro no lo tomó en importancia y bajó su mano acariciando el cuerpo del albino sobre la camisa de este, trazando despacio el camino rumbo a su entre pierna.

Llegó ahí, y el muchacho seguía con la vista desviada y vacía, sonrió de manera igual de perdida que los ojos del blancuzco y con la yema de sus dedos, comenzó a acariciar la punta del glande de Ryou, como si se tratase de cualquier caricia amorosa.

Lo sintió temblar y se sonrió menos huecamente, sabía que las caricias hechas con las yemas eran las más estremecedoras. 

-Esto será lo último, te lo prometo –susurró muy despacio y se paró sobre la cama, hincándose después con las piernas abiertas sobre el rostro del muchacho.

A este le valió lo último, su cabeza ya no estaba en ese mundo y se permitió el pensar en cualquier otra cosa cuando la punta de un pene se abrió paso de entre su boca. Aoi comenzó a envestirlo suavemente sin la intención de lastimarlo, la calma con la que lo hacía le hizo excitarse más fácilmente, quedando erecto nuevamente en pocos minutos.

Su mano viajó por la tersa mejilla del chico bajo él, y con el dorso de su mano, secó una lagrima que brotó de los ojos inexpresivos del niño, se sintió mal por un momento, pero no se detuvo, pronto estaría por acabar.

Su mano soltó la mejilla, apartó unos mechones de la frente sudorosa del muchacho y por ultimo tomó la mano izquierda de Ryou. La levantó y se acarició el rostro con ella, besando su dorso con besos cortos, aún meciendo sus caderas.

Una descarga eléctrica le dobló la espina y se apresuró a entrelazar sus dedos con los del chiquillo, imaginando un apoyó de amor que no existía.

De la boca del albino se desbordó un viscoso líquido blanco y espeso, creando canales pegajosos por sus mejillas. Tragó un poco de la venida del sujeto, más no le sintió sabor, tan perdido como estaba, siquiera estuvo conciente de que lo estaba tragando despacio.

Nakasawa se separó lento de él y lo volteó boca abajo para que no se ahogara. El semen se esparció por la almohada y la cara del pequeño se embarró de los fluidos, con lágrimas se quedó dormido.

Aoi se subió la ropa interior y los pantalones, abrochó su cinturón y se arregló la camisa. Suspiró y dio una pequeña mirada al chico que dormía tranquilo, a él afloraron unas diminutas lágrimas mientras se acercaba al cuerpo tendido en la cama, lo cobijó, enredó algo entre sus cabellos blancos y se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

Se lamió los labios tragando su propio semen que estaba embarrado en el rostro del chico y salió de la habitación, poniendo un rostro frío. Pero sólo era apariencia, sabía que había roto el alma de un ángel aquella noche.

* * *

Bakura lo esperaba en la sala, viendo la televisión, gruñendo por lo bajo mientras cambiaba de canales una y otra vez. Y cuando por fin lo escuchó llegar, lo dejó en un canal de pornografía fingiendo interés viendo las orgías que se llevaban acabo en aquella película.

-¿Te divertiste? –la sonrisa ladina del demonio del anillo no denotó para nada el disgusto que tenía.

Aoi se encogió de hombros –Sí, algo.

-Que bien.

-Gracias.

Un silencio se formó, nada valían las palabras entre dos personas que no se llevan bien del todo.

-Me voy –murmuró tomando su saco, las ganancias aún estaban en las mesas y pasó sin siquiera tomarlas.

-Se te olvida algo –le dijo el albino.

-Ya tomé más premio del que necesito, quédate esto como una paga –murmuró antes de salir, Bakura se acercó a la mesa y de una patada la derribó, estaba enojado.

Subió a la alcoba del pequeño y lo vio dormir. Con el rostro ensuciado de fluidos seminales.

Se acercó al chico y por un momento de flaqueza estuvo a punto de consolar su sueño, pero la mirada rígida sólo le hizo patear la cama, haciendo temblar ligeramente el colchón que casi pareció que Ryou se hubiera convulsionado gentilmente.

Negó con la cabeza, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta.

La lengua resurgió del interior de la boca del pequeño, lamió alrededor de su área y escupió con aversión.

-Lo odio Bakura…

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí, ya me excedí y me duele la cabeza u,u, después de todo esto lo estoy escribirlo en el día sábado, y bueno, para mí es el día tradicional del dolor de cabeza, no falta sábado en que mi cabeza no me punce, quien sabe por qué.

Me duelen los ojos y tengo ganas de vomitar, así que no tengo ganas de continuar escribiendo por hoy.

Sólo les digo algo, no tengo por entero planeada esta historia, así que no puedo dar adelantos a aquellos que tengo en el MSN.

Perdonen si estoy siendo algo fría o seca con estas notas de autor, pero me duele la cabeza. Discúlpenme, se que después me llegará la culpabilidad.

Bueno, por lo mientras, aquí contestaré los reviews.

**Kaiba Shirou:**

Bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, sí, será Yaoi, un tanto extraño para lo poco que tengo planeado, la pareja no está bien planeada por entero, así que no te lo puedo decir a ciencia cierta, ni yo misma sé lo que pasará, así como vez este capitulo, no estaba por entero en mis planes, en realidad, sólo salio de pronto y taran, aquí está, este pequeño lemon entre Aoi y Ryou. 

Y por lo de Bakura, su carácter es sádico, pero te apuesto que te sorprenderás en el siguiente capitulo. Jejeje. Nos vemos pues, te cuidas y apura tu escritura, que me muero de ganas por saber que más hará Seto estando muerto.

**ALEJAMOTO:**

Jejeje, sí, sobrecito, pero no temas, las cosas no siempre son mala (no hagas caso esta vez a la ley de Morfy(no sé escribe así)) No te preocupes, tengo unas poquitas cosas preparadas. Las penurias no siempre son eternas.

Gracias por tus reviews y espera pronto el siguiente capitulo.

**Aome-Sama:**

Sip, si es un Yaoi, jejeje, ¿cómo estás loka? En parte está dedicado a ti este yaoi, por lo de mi regalito lindo de cumple *-*-. Bueno, te veo después.

Y a Bakura siempre lo ponemos de Malote, simplemente por que LO ES. Ha mandado al reino de las sombras a más personas que las que Osama Bin Laden mando al otro mundo con los avionzazos, así que decide que es peor,¿ irte al cielo por haber sido asesinado o irte al reino de las sombras por obra "santa" de un espíritu milenario malvado y ambicioso? Cómo te lo pinto suena exagerado, pero bueno, así de malote es el buenazo de Bakura. 

Gracias por tu Review.

**Dark Kotetsu Angel:**

Gracias por decir eso de que escribo bien, muchas gracias, oki, te agregaré a mis contactos, gracias por el review, y aquí está el segundo capitulo, no te preocupes, que el tercero ya está a medio hacer.

**Kitsu ne?:**

Gracias, bueno, si, he cambiado un poco mi forma de escribir, pero debo admitir que adoro los pensamientos, después de todo, la mente es algo fascinante, y si no fuera yo a ser veterinaria, me hubiera ido por psicóloga. Nos vemos luego y muchas gracias por el review. Cuídate mucho.

**Diosa Atena:**

Jejeje, si es muy frío, y en esta ocasión fue muy cruel al cambiarlo por algo que a final de cuentas no obtuvo, ni modo, así es ese encantador ente milenario. Y bueno, se le ablandará el corazón, sí, ¿a quien no se le ablandaría con alguien como Ryou como hikari? No te preocupes, lo seguiré escribiendo.

Por cierto, tus fics son buenos, no he tenido tiempo de dejarte revirew, pero ten seguro que lo haré, me encanta de sobremanera el de EL PROFE. Así que continúalo pronto.

Cuídate y nos vemos pronto.

**Ark Ángel y Dark Ángel:**

Jejej, gracias a las ¿dos? Ejem, como sea, gracias por su review, y como todas las cosas son predecibles en mí, por ahí van las cosas (por dios, siempre somos previsibles) Gracias por tu review y sigue leyendo, que habrá más.

Bueno, unas gracias especiales a mi amiga **RuBiAx** que no pudo dejarme review, pero que si leyó el fic, gracias amiga, y gracias por felicitarme, en realidad, muchas gracias por mandarme los otros fics ya editados, eres un amor de persona. 

Bueno, ya saben, dejen reviews y gracias por sus comentarios.

Nos vemos después. 


	3. El Valiente llega hasta donde el Cobarde...

**Change****.**

Capitulo 3: El Valiente llega hasta donde el cobarde quiere...

Se despertó con un dolor más grande que el corporal al verse salpicado del pegajoso y blanquecido liquido seminal, aún tendía ese espantoso sabor en la garganta.

Se encogió temblando ante el asco. Aquella noche había sido la peor de su vida, jamás había sido tan humillado por una misma persona, y eso quebraba su auto estima, de por sí ya estaba baja, y ahora era puesto como un premio miserable en una apuesta. Era lo único que se le ocurría como para ser ultrajado de esa manera tan perversa.

La tina de baño de su cuarto estaba ya llena de relajante agua templada, no sabía cuando la había puesto a llenar, ni mucho menos, cuando había caminado hasta ahí. El hecho era que se sentía sucio.

Apretó los ojos para no llorar y se metió en la tina, su playera (que había sido la única prenda que había podido conservar intacta) se pegó a su piel mientras se mojaba, y esto para nada le importó, su mente estaba más bien ida, sus pensamientos flotaban sobre su cabello blanco.

Miró desvalidamente hacía abajo, observando sus piernas distorsionarse con el agua, y entre estas, su miembro con una pequeña herida en su punta, producto de la mordida dada por Aoi.

Se mordió los labios con frustración, más culpable se sentía ahora al reacordar su cuerpo traicionar su dolor reaccionando ante las toscas caricias.

El estropajo paseó lento sobre su cuerpo, y se dignó a quitarse la camisa. Se talló el pecho pesaroso, mientras meditaba la razón de sus desgracias, todo su dolor tenía un nombre, figura y sonrisa macabra que alzaba su mano contra él.

-Bakura –murmuró mordiéndose los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar con ira. Lo que odiaba de ello, era que la criatura no tendía un nombre tan propio, había tomado el suyo, y más aún, había tomado su apariencia y su vida.

De pronto, al pensar en el demonio, todos sus malos recuerdos de la noche desaparecieron.

El estropajo comenzó a raspar el torso albino del muchacho, sus manos temblaban con fuerza a la vez que tallaba su cuerpo recordando al ente.

No, ya no se dejaría caer más. Ese era el fin de su cobardía. Se enfrentaría a él ¿qué más podía hacer? Nada, y tampoco le temía. Más allá de matarlo, no podía hacer más contra él. No le temería más, había comprendido que él no necesitaba del demonio, sino todo lo contrario, al fin había llegado la luz a su mundo de tinieblas.

Se levantó de la tina de pronto, y se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

Era hora de ajustar algunas cuentas.

* * *

El demonio albino bostezó un momento. Su rostro denotaba un poco de entretenimiento. Los canales pornográficos eran sus favoritos, pero en esa ocasión no le parecían tan interesantes, al menos no mientras los ocupantes de la pantalla se encontraban sólo conversando.

El ruido de algo que cae se oyó por toda la casa, y se sintió extrañado. Algo estaba haciendo su hikari, y tenia que averiguarlo.

Se levantó del sillón lentamente y se dispuso a irse, pero apenas hubo llegado al pie de las escaleras, unos gemidos cortos comenzaron a oírse. Respingó en su lugar un momento y se quedó dudando en que hacer.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta y avanzó hasta sentarse en el sillón nuevamente, las escenas de sexo acaban de iniciar, y de ellas no había que perder detalle.

Los ojos se le agrandaron un poco al ver entrar a dos hombres más al cuarto de la chica en la pantalla.

-Orgía –murmuró despacio sabiendo con placer lo que venía, tan absorto estaba en la grotesca imagen del coito grupal, que no reparó en el muchacho que bajaba las escaleras cargando pesadas maletas.

* * *

Al fin había acabado de empacar después de mucho esfuerzo y meditación, no podía dejar las cosas como estaban, y menos ahora que sentía más que nunca que lo odiaba.

-Esto tiene que acabar –se dijo y un objeto de metal resbaló de sus manos.

Su cuerpo tembló un instante en el que creyó que el demonio lo había oído, temiendo que subiera a golpearlo.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza un instante cortó y recordó entonces que estaba molesto y que no le importaba aquello. Se mordió los labios esperando paciente a que el demonio subiera y pudiera encararlo, pero ello nunca llegó, más bien escuchó leves gemidos provenir de la televisión en la sala.

Sus ojos rodaron hacía arriba con ironía y se sorprendió de ello, era raro en él el tener ese tipo de expresiones, más porque siempre había sido un chico tímido y sencillo, con un carácter más bien amable. Incapaz de burlar o ironizar.

Se encogió de hombros. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

Sus brazos a duras penas sostuvieron las maletas camino a bajo, eran pesadas y eran muchas, eso, para su falta de condición, era una mala combinación.

Su camino se detuvo un momento en la sala, mirando al espectro en el sofá. Estaba tan concentrado, que no reparó en lo que él hacía. El sentirse ignorado le molestó un poco, pero decidió que eso era lo mejor.

Un gritito bajo le hizo girar la vista y encontrarse con la pantalla. Sus manos estuvieron a punto de soltar la maleta tratando de cubrir su boca, su cuerpo le hizo temblar al ver repugnado el tipo de cosas que veía aquel espíritu campante en la sala de su casa, como si nada.

Sus ojos volvieron al frente no queriendo encontrarse nuevamente con los ojos placenteros de una "mala mujer" que buscaba un "cariño" múltiple.

* * *

El programa había terminado y Bakura se decidió al fin a saber que era lo que le pasaba al chiquillo caprichoso.  Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a subir, pero más bien escuchó que se encontraba en la entrada del lugar.

Sus hombros se encogieron sin darle mayor importancia el donde estuviera, mejor así, que tenía ganas de una cerveza y no había más en el refrigerador.

Sus ojos vagaron confundidos un momento en el que le vio en la puerta atiborrado de maletas. Se sonrió un momento con cinismo, la actitud caprichosa del muchacho le parecía divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿Te Vas? –su comentario sacó al otro albino de su ensimismo, se sonrió más al verlo temblar ligeramente.

-No –dijo simplemente el chiquillo, arrojando una ultima maleta afuera –. Es usted él que se larga – una sonrisa competidora se asomó en sus labios pálidos, complacido con la respuesta que había dado, más con ver el rostro dubitativo del hombre frente a él -¿Qué? ¿Es tan difícil de entender que no lo quiero en MI casa? Vamos, yo creí que usted era más listo que eso, no me haga creer que lo he sobreestimado.

-Pequeña rata albina...-un murmuro rabioso ocupó los labios del ente, pero Ryou se burló enseguida.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puede decirme ahora? ¿Pequeña rata albina? Sinceramente creí que me llamaría idiota, torpe, estúpido, inútil, no sé, algo más hiriente e ingenioso. Creo que realmente se le han acabado las ideas.

Bakura gruñó enojado, ese chico le estaba colmando la paciencia, pero se las pagaría caro en ese preciso momento.

Ryou cayó al suelo por el efecto de un golpe en el rostro, la sangre comenzó a formar un delgado camino en su barbilla, pero se mantuvo impávido, sosteniendo con odio la mirada rencorosa del espíritu de la sortija. Le sonrió. El espectro dio un paso atrás.

-¿Eso es todo? –la sonrisa se amplió mientras el dorso de su mano retiraba la sangre que seguía escurriendo hasta empapar ligeramente el cuello de su camisa.

Otro paso atrás le dio a entender que el demonio estaba confundido. Fue entonces cuando notó que se estaba divirtiendo con eso.

-¿Sabes que puedo mandarte al reino de las sombras? –murmuró Bakura, su pecho comenzó a iluminarse y la sortija salió a la luz, levitando sobre su torso.

-¿Realmente cree que me importa? Ya me ha hecho caer muy bajo, no creo que eso sea gran cosa –el demonio afiló los ojos con una sonrisa, como si pensara en realidad en hacerlo –Ha tenido un millón de veces la oportunidad de mandarme al reino de la sombras, y sin embargo sigo aquí, con mis insolencias ¿No será que es usted el que depende de mí?

-Jamás –declaró Bakura –Jamás...

-Ande, entonces hágalo, no vacile.

La sortija se levantó y sus cinco estacas apuntaron hacía Ryou quien lo miro sin pizca de miedo, la figura espectral cerró los ojos y el brillo dejó de emitirse, la sortija comenzó a desaparecer. Bakura se mordió los labios y cerró lo ojos, pero antes de que los abriera, un puño se insertó en su rostro haciéndolo caer al piso.

-Pero que demo...

-¡LARGO DE MI CASA! – la voz autoritaria del chiquillo le hizo palidecer y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ya estaba afuera, con un cerro de maletas a su lado y con una puerta cerrada en sus narices.

Sus ojos se convirtieron en llamas vivas y su puño arremetió contra la puerta –ABREME –gritó más de una vez, pero todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta de ello fue un silencio absoluto.

-Ese maldito me está ignorando –se dijo a sí mismo, y enojado, caminó dándole la espalda a la puerta, llevándose consigo todas las maletas que podía cargar.

* * *

Ok, ya se que quedó ultra mega corto el capitulo, perdonen por ello, pero se me han secado las ideas, y yo que tenía un montón cuando mi computadora estaba con el técnico, pero ahora que el teclado está bajo mis dedos, bueno, sinceramente no se me viene nada a la mente. Dispénsenme por si el capitulo ha quedado malo u.u.

Lamentablemente no puedo contestar reviews en este momento, pero aun así, mándenme unos cuantos para animarme a escribir lo que sigue, prometo si responder los que vienen.

Bueno, con mis mejores deseos en este fin de ciclo escolar, me despido, queriendo que pasen todas su materias, porque sé que la mayoría de las lectoras ya van en preparatoria o más allá, a las que van en secundaria, también le mando un saludo, y a aquellos escasos chicos que leen, escriben o piensan yaoi,

Me despido pidiéndoles de nuevo reviews (que lata doy, ¿verdad? ¬¬) y pidiéndoles que piensen un poquito lo siguiente.

¿Se han fijado que la mayoría de los Autores de fanfiction.net son chicas? Claro, también abundan los varones, pero nosotras somos la gran mayoría. Recuerden chicos, anímense a escribir, no sean malos.

Ahora sí, nos vemos y cuídense mucho, que yo no tardaré tanto en aparecerme.

_Atte__:_

_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._

_Misao Malon._

_Alias: Tania Nancy Ochoa Chávez._


End file.
